A control device for an internal combustion engine equipped with an in-cylinder pressure sensor has already been disclosed, as described, for example, in PTL 1. The control device calculates an index value that serves as an index for an in-cylinder heat release amount based on an in-cylinder pressure that is detected by the in-cylinder pressure sensor. Further, the occurrence of pre-ignition is detected based on the index value.